Birthdays
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: Rose has everything she wanted. Her Russian, her queen and her dream position. So why is she in a bar, alone, on her birthday? Why does she finds herself in a strange bed in the morning? Because no one remembered, just like no one noticed she was gone for the evening. Fortunately sorrows can be drowned in more than just a bottle of liquor. Emerald green eyes for example.
1. Chapter 1

**VA isn't mine**

She dumped down on the barstool beside him looking like a hung cat, ordering a double whiskey. On the rocks. Obviously she hadn't noticed him, meaning she must be in an incredible bad mood. He watched her a few minutes, seeing the guys swarm and how she turned them all down. She finished her drink and he ordered her a new one. She looked up at him surprised.

"Adrian-" She breathed not knowing how to end that sentence.

"Little dhampir, what brings you to my hide out?" she smiled sadly.

"Isn't this were the lonely souls go?" she asked him.

"Yes but you aren't lonely Rose." She looked away sadly.

"Tonight I am." He frowned, wasn't used to seeing her like this. Wasn't even used to seeing her here.

"It is your birthday, surely someone must-" He stopped upon realizing. "They forgot didn't they?" she looked surprised then nodded sadly sipping at her drink.

"It shouldn't matter, they're busy, it is not like it is important." She shrugged it off trough the hurt was clear in her voice. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of. He ordered her another drink.

"Tonight is on me little dhampir, get yourself hammered, I'll make sure you get home safe." He told her and she smiled up at him with sad eyes.

"Thank you Adrian." He shrugged.

"It is just drinks Rose." She shook her head.

"No, thank you for remembering." He smiled at her but didn't say anything, not on that topic anyway. Together they got drunk, pouring out their life experience, sharing their philosophic thoughts. She was really pretty, he thought. Of course he had always thought Rose was pretty but there was something different about her now. She had matured he realized. She was a woman now not a little girl. That was like a splash of cold water in his face. Little girls could make mistakes. They could kiss drunken bachelors in the heat of the moment. Women couldn't. They knew better. But then she laughed at something he hadn't registered and all those worries disappeared. She was only eighteen well nineteen tonight. She was still a girl after all, just not the seventeen year old he had meet those too years ago. He was glad trough, she was much prettier without a black eye.

"Come on little dhampir, lets get you home." He told her throwing a hundred on the counter and putting his arm around her.

"I don't want to go home!" she wined trying to get away from him. Sighing he knew he had to get her home and that he couldn't without her consent. He ran a hand trough his hair then nodded.

"Fine, we are going to my place." He stated and she didn't object when he steered her towards his parents town house.

When he woke up she was gone, a note laid on her pillow in his double bed. _Thank you, please call me. XOXO Rose_ written with lip-gloss. He stared at it, not sure what to make of it. Deciding not to read too much into it he threw it out and stood out of bed groaning when the hangover hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**VA isn't mine  
Thank you all for the kind words! It means the world to me really!**

This year was like last year and she didn't know why she expected any different. None of them had even said anything, never mind realizing they had forgotten. She didn't know why it meant so much to her, it was just a stupid birthday after all.

Adrian hadn't called, but they stumbled across each other every now and then. He had found a job. Well maybe it was Daniella who had found him a job. She had called around to family contacts and got him a job at a gallery owned by some far cousin. He was proud, finally doing something with his life. She was proud too though she hadn't really gotten the chance to tell him.

She wasn't surprised to be alone in the bar that night. Trough she wouldn't have minded the company she felt happy he had moved on with his life. So she ordered another refill and continued her drawing on the tissue.

"Little dhampir." She smiled without looking up from the pattern on the paper.

"Adrian." He sat on the bar stool beside her.

"This is becoming a tradition." He told her, humor in his voice and she laughed under her breath.

"Is it a good thing?" she asked and he shrugged.

"You decide. I get to see you every year on your birthday." She smiled, remembering that day three years ago when she had knocked on his door, asking for an unfair favor.

"I suppose, now that you mention it, it is always you I run into on my birthday." She smiled as the bartender placed a glass of whiskey in front of Adrian. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package, sliding it sideways to her.

"What is this?" she asked almost laughing and looked at him for the first time. He shrugged.

"A birthday present? I had a feeling I would run into you." Her smile dropped.

"Really?" He laughed.

"No, I was by your apartment earlier but no one was home so I went here for a drink instead." She smiled, then her life wasn't so obviously lonely after all.

She ripped the paper off pulling out a small box with fancy writing and flower print on it. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Amor Amor perfume, my favorite but you already know that." She laughed and he smiled just looking at her happy face.

"I figured you would have run out by now." He told her.

"I have. Thank you Adrian." She reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek and he blushed. She looked at him trough blurred eyes. The world was spinning but it seemed to focus on him. He was really handsome, she thought. He always had been but her eyes had been blinded at the time.

"Do you think, when you got too many choices, you seek to what is safe even when it isn't right?" he looked at her intensely, trying to figure out what she referred to. When he couldn't figure it out he nodded, remembering his late teen years when he always followed his parents advise trough it wasn't what he wanted.

"Yes I think so…" she looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he had figured it out. Then she decided it didn't matter if he had and reached over placing a light kiss on his lips. When he didn't pull back she kissed him again, placing a hand on his neck for pull him closer. Gathering more self-control than he thought he had, he placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Rose this isn't right-" He tried but she just stared at his lips.

"Then why does it feel right?" she asked him trying to lean in again but he held her back.

"Because you are drunk, we both are. Not like this Rose, not tonight." She frowned but turned away, and emptied her drink, ordering another. He sighed and did the same three times in a row. Then he paid for their drinks and put an arm around her waist so he could pull her from her chair.

"No, Adir-wan!" she wined drunkenly. He held her tightly to his side and supported her out.

"Yes Rose, lets get out of here." He told her, slightly drunk himself through the alcohol hadn't taken its full effect.

"Not when you are.. lik… that.." she slurred. He sighed pulled her over his shoulder and carried her to his room. The streets were empty at this time of the night so they avoided curious stares. He threw her unceremoniously on the bed and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Had she always been that heavy? He looked at her and wondered how such a petite girl could be so heavy. She was already snoring, face down on his sheets. He couldn't help but laugh a little at her. Her long brown hair spread out and her legs still hanging out from the mattress. She was cute, really cute. She was also hopelessly unavailable and drunk out of her mind. He was drunk himself he realized. Way too drunk to make life-changing decisions.

Still when he woke up to sun in his face and an empty bed he couldn't help but feel maybe it would have been worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**VA isn't mine**

It was weird, Rose thought as she went to answer the door, she wasn't expecting company. She placed her pasta bowl in the other hand and opened the door.

"Adrian!" she exclaimed surprised and a bit embarrassed to still be in her PJs. She had taken the day off, slept in and avoided Dimitri all day. He hadn't woken her up with birthday song or cake so she figured he forgot. Again. For the third year in a row.

"Little dhampir, straight out of bed?" he asked then his eyes fell on her bowl. "Or not… You're home alone?" he asked looking around as if to defend himself against a big angry Russian at any time. She nodded looking more at her feet or well, shorts, than at him.

"Yeah so, uhm… Did you come for anything special?" she asked finding her attitude putting her hands on her hips to look more intimidating. He let out an easy laugh at her posture but shook his head.

"No, only to give you this." He placed a small box on her counter.

"You don't need to open it now, but I'll be in the bar till midnight." He walked out but stopped right next to her.

"Oh and Rose?" she hadn't even noticed she held her breath.

"Yes?" she finally breathed out.

"I'll here next year too. To celebrate you. Hell I am going to be there every year, just so you know." And then he walked out. She closed the door and walked over turning the small package in her hand before ripping the paper off. It was a box, a jewelry box. A ring box. Slowly opening it, silently begging for it to be earrings, yet know she would be disappointed if it was. It wasn't. It was a ring. A very big champagne colored diamond staring right back at her. It rested in a braided golden band of rubies and smaller diamonds. It was beautiful and looked vintage. It was also terrifying because of the meaning behind it. He was asking her to marry him. He wouldn't force her, would still be her friend, but she had till midnight to decide.

She couldn't leave the box around so she took the ring and pulled a long gold chain through it and hid it between her breasts under her shirt. She didn't know what to do and she wasn't going to decide right now. If she chose Adrian she would lose Dimitri, but maybe it was worth loosing someone who didn't even remember her birthday for someone who praised the earth she walked on. She loved them both, but she had to decide who she wanted to grow old with.

Tonight was a girl's night, Rose decided. Mostly she just wanted out of the house. If she saw Dimitri today she would probably blow up with three years anger and frustration. But as she opened the door she wondered briefly if her friend really knew her at all. Two forgotten birthdays and then they pulled this on her. She couldn't handle it. She had turned on her heel and left her own surprise party in record time. That is how she ended up here: Behind the church with a bottle of white wine. And that is how she fell asleep behind the church bottle in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**VA isn't mine**

Adrian was just about to go home. It was almost one am and he was sitting alone by the bar. The bartender looked sympatric at him trough he had no way to know. Then of course any drunk man in a bar by himself at 1 am on a Wednesday night probably deserved some sympathy. He had tried to stay sober but around 11 he had to take something for the nerves. At midnight he had given up and drowned himself in Whiskey.

"This is the last round." The bartender informed him when he asked for another fill.

"Don't you close at six?" He tried to say but it was more of a slur. The bartender however was used to translating drunk people.

"Yes but for you, this is last round." He told him and Adrian didn't even have the energy to argue. He just to another slurp from his glass and looked at the bottles with blurry eyes. Soon he was finished and he set the glass down harder than necessary. The bartender looked at him again and sighed.

"Look, whoever she is, she isn't wroth it." He told him seriously and Adrian couldn't help but laugh.

"You obviously haven't meet her." He stated and slide from his chair almost falling over. The bartender reached for him trough he wouldn't have been able to catch him. Two small warm arms did however, pulling him up and keeping him and his feet.

"I am sorry miss, he was just about to go home, should I call a cap for him?" The bartender asked as if asking for her opinion on the drunk man's state. The person shook her head so her hair hit Adrian in the face and she let out a short, friendly but humorless laugh.

"It is alright, I got him. We know each other." The bartender nodded but didn't move sending her questioning eyes. She shifted Adrian's weight and sat him back in the chair.

"A cap and some water while we wait would be nice. Has he paid yet?" She asked smiling friendly while holding Adrian in his chair. The bartender started pouring up water while reaching for the phone.

"No but we have his credit card information don't worry about it." He told her before handing her the water and talking to the taxi-central.

"Adrian?" She asked carefully trying to get a reaction from him. He hadn't stopped staring at her since she had put him in the chair.

"Are you really here?" He asked reaching for her face. She laughed and nodded holding is hand to her cheek.

"Yes Adrian I am right here." He blinked a few times the told her sadly.

"It is past midnight." Her smile disappeared and she took a hold of his hand holding it in her own.

"I know, I am so sorry… They surprised me and.. I feel asleep Adrian. I woke up thirty minutes ago." She told him biting her lip nervously. He blinked a few times processing the he fell over landing on her then falling to the floor. She grabbed him just as the bartender told her the cab was outside. She thanked him, pulling 10 dollars from her bra and placed them on the counter.

"Thank you." She called over her shoulder while pulling Adrian to the door. She held him into the backseat of the cap as if he was liquid and then jumped in beside him. Finally at his parents townhouse she realized she had no idea how to get in.

"Adrian you got a key?" She asked him but he was too far gone to give her a response. She sighed and shifted him so his back was against the door then clapped him down to feel for a key in his pockets. If anyone had seen them it would have looked very bad for them both, well mostly her since his reputation was ruined already. Finally finding a knuckle of keys she tried every single one before finally finding a fit. Adrian almost fell in the door when it opened and she struggled with locking it behind them then looked at the stairs with trepidation. Adrian was going to have bruises tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**VA isn't mine**

It was an echo of groans that morning. Two young people clutching their heads, cursing their decisions from last night. Well almost. When they rolled over to look at each other they couldn't help but smile. Adrian's smile faded first.

"You didn't come at midnight." He said thoughtful almost questioning. Did that mean she didn't chose him? In that case why was she here now? She reached over and brushed some hair back from his forehead.

"I am here now." They were silent for a moment. She was the one to speak.

"Can I keep the ring?" She asked him. He looked at her trying to figure out what that meant. Silently he nodded observing her carefully.

"Can I keep you too?" She asked looking at him with big eyes. He took in her words then grinned.

"Is that your torturous way of saying yes?" He asked her excitedly, hangover almost forgotten. She bit her lip but nodded enthusiastic then winched.

"But only if I can stay in bed for a couple more hours." She groaned clutching her head. He laughed but then winched too. He had to drag himself out of the bed, assuming he was more used to his hangover than she was.

"I'll get us some breakfast what do you want?" She considered a moment then groaned.

"Just some juice and a piece of bread please, I am nauseous." He nodded with a smile and disappeared out the door. She rolled over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. 14 texts, 3 from last night, the rest from this morning.

 _Are you okay?! Why did you run? – Liss_

 _Roza, where are you? – Comrade_

 _Rose, are you still alive? – Liss_

 _Please answer your phone! – Liss_

 _I am sorry we surprised you, would you please come talk to me? – Comrade_

 _I know we forgot, we are sorry, please Rose just answer? – Liss_

 _If you would just come home, I promise we'll make it up to you Roza – Comrade_

 _Rose… I am starting to get worried – Liss_

 _We tried finding you this morning, Rose please stop being childish and just come home. – Comrade_

 _Roza… I am really sorry, I love you. – Comrade_

 _If you don't answer soon I am sending out a search party. A professional one! – Liss_

 _Okay so we checked with Mia, Eddie and Jill, it really isn't funny, please come home Rose! – Liss_

 _Hi Rosie! Just wanted to enlighten your day by reminding you of my existence. Btw. Liss and Belikov are freaking out please talk to them, they are driving me crazy! – Sparky_

 _Honestly Rose if you don't come home soon I am not sure I'll survive till you do. – Sparky._

She knew since Christian had actually agreed to texting her they had to be worried sick so she texted Lissa while Adrian was in the kitchen.

 _Hi Liss, still alive talk to ya later – Rose_

The answer came back in less than 5 seconds.

 _Thank god! Where are you? – Liss_

 _Still at court don't worry – Rose_

"Hi." Adrian smiled at her holding up a tray with the requested items. "Everything okay?" He asked directed at her phone. She locked it and turned her full attention towards him.

"Everything is fine." She smiled at him with her man-eater smile and leaned up to give him a peak on the lips. He frowned however.

"They are probably worried…" He observed almost sadly. He was afraid she was going to leave, afraid she would go back and start having regrets. Afraid to be cast aside for her safe bubble. But she didn't. Instead she folded both legs underneath her on his bed and smiled brightly, inviting him forward. He placed the tray in the tossed covers and sat down next to her handing her a glass of juice. She sipped it silently then she started laughing. He looked up, suddenly wondering if she had gone mad. Or maybe he had gone mad. Maybe they both had. Turned out Rose was thinking the same.

"Sorry I just… Are we totally mad Adrian?" She asked him looking at him with humor in her eyes. He smiled his own lazy smile.

"I don't know little dhampire. Probably." He told her taking a bun up, ripping off a piece. She kept smiling happily.

"Good, then at we'll never get bored." She told him then laughed. They spent the morning that way. Laughing smiling. Both happy, as if suddenly free without realizing they had been held prisoners. They kissed they got tangled up, then they showered and hesitantly she left. She had to tell Lissa and Dimitri… She still didn't know what to do with Dimitri, but she was sure once she got there it would come. He kissed her goodbye in the door, much to horror of the now very active court. Maybe rumor would get to Dimitri before she did, she wondered but didn't dwell on it as she walked down the stairs and smiled bravely to the scandalized royals sending them curious looks. She was happy now, that was all that mattered. In time they would be too, all of them.


End file.
